The Winter Thief
by Skychild101
Summary: In your eyes, you see me as the Queen of Arendelle...an ordinary Queen that ice powers. But at night, I am secretly a thief who steals valuable objects. However, on a particular night, everything changed. T for violence.
1. Her Royal Highness

A/N: Hi guys! I'm baacckk with a new story! Though I really SHOULDN'T because I got so many going on DX I'm such a bad author…but I'm sure you all have done it before. HA! I GOT YOU! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Um…I guess there's nothing to say other than the fact that I wish OUAT would come back…my life is over…*sob*

Chapter 1: Her Royal Highness

Elsa sighed as she listened to some boring council meeting and how they should act about something. If she had to be honest, she was actually a bit jealous of her sister, Princess Anna. She's still a princess and she gets to act however she wants whereas for Elsa, she has to act all formal…like how every Queen should act. Formal, regal, elegant…

Ugh.

"…and that's why we should act _now_!" one of the High people exclaimed, hitting his fist on the table.

The other members murmured in agreement.

"And I believe that wraps up for tonight. If her Highness allows us to proceed…?"

Elsa snapped out of her current state, eyeing the member. She stood up, clearing her throat.

"Um…yes, yes…We can continue this some other time…? Whenever you are available." Elsa replied.

The member nodded. "Well, it's settled. I'll set the schedule and will let you all know of our next meeting." the member responded, gathering all of his papers.

Pretty soon, the other councils got up and walked towards the door that will eventually lead them out of this room.

"Good day to you," with a short bow, the man in the blue robes (the one who had been talking from before) said as he exited out of the room.

Elsa murmured her goodbyes as the rest of the people got out.

_Glad that's over._ Elsa muttered in thought. It was then that she decided to get out of this room and into the fresh air. She could use some anyway since a headache was slowly forming.

As she walked down the hallway, a loud voice suddenly shouted.

"HEY ELSA!"

Elsa gave a small smile, knowing exactly who that is.

In a heartbeat, the figure skidded down the hallway (in which Elsa was currently at) and before she knew it, she got tackled from the person though it nearly knocked Elsa off.

Elsa laughed. "Hey, Anna." she replied, hugging her sister.

"Are you done with those boring meetings? I mean, they like take _forever_! I don't understand why you have to go but anyways, can we do something together?" Anna said in an excited tone.

Elsa laughed. "You'll understand when you become Queen." she paused. "What did you have in mind?"

"Oh you see, I don't know. Ha! You know, something what sisters should do. Ooh! We should go into the town! Like the good old times…eat lunch, shop around, spend our money—"Anna continued to ramble.

Anna suddenly gave out an excited gasp. "Do you know what else we should do?!" Anna exclaimed, gripping tightly on Elsa's arms.

"Like what?" Elsa asked, cautiously.

"We should plan our trap for that Thief! You know…that thief that has been roaming around at night, stealing valuable objects. Though I wonder if there's a reason why the thief is stealing the objects. You think it's important to her?"

Elsa let out a breath. "Anna…I don't think we should try and catch the thief. It's dangerous and how do you know it's a girl? It could've been a boy."

"I've just got this feeling. But pleaseee, Elsa! You have your ice powers and I have my brain! I can come up with an awesome trap that would catch the thief! Please!" she begged.

"No. I already told you that it's dangerous. Just let the thief be. Besides, we have the guards to do that job." Elsa replied.

Anna pouted. "Aw, you're no fun." she paused. "So…can we at least go shopping and eat lunch?"

Elsa smiled. "Of course."

"Awesome! I need another dress! And so do you. No offense, but that dress doesn't really match you anymore." Anna said.

Elsa blinked. "Hey, there's wrong with my dress!" **(A/N: It's the coronation dress XD)**

"If you ask me, it looks a little too old. But anyways, let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" Anna replied, being all jittery as she literally dragged Elsa down the hallway.

Elsa laughed. "Okay, okay. I'm coming."

/*/*/*/*/*/

"Princess Anna! Welcome!" the owner of the shop replied, bowing.

"Clara! I haven't seen you in like forever!" Anna exclaimed, hugging the elderly lady. "Oh and Anna will do just fine."

Clara smiled. "Oh, I see you brought your sister. Queen Elsa, my lady." she bowed.

"Hello," Elsa replied, waving a little.

"Yup! I thought it's about time for her to come out hibernation." Anna laughed.

Elsa placed on a confused look. "Hibernation…? What? Anna—"

"Oh look at that dress! I bet it would look wonderful on you, Elsa!" Anna stated, quickly changing the subject as she raced towards an ice blue dress.

She then handed the dress to Elsa who took it.

"Hey, do you know what else we should do? We should hold a ball! We haven't had one in like ages!" Anna called out as she was looking through the rack of dresses.

"She's still the talkative one," Clara replied, smiling.

"Yeap. Um…may I go and try this dress?"

"Of course. This way, please."

Elsa followed the elderly lady to the fitting rooms. The owner then left so that the Queen can have privacy while she changed. In the meantime, she went to Anna so she can keep her company while also, Clara can be there if Anna needed anything.

Elsa sighed as she undressed herself and slid into the silkily ice blue dress. She has to admit; it does look pretty nice. It was a strapless dress that reached the floor. Silver jewels were at the front of the dress's waist while intricate patterns were on the upper and the lower part of the dress. The jewels glimmered in the light as Elsa twirled around.

"Hey, Elsa! You done yet!? I wanna see!" Anna banged at the door.

Elsa rolled her eyes before shouting: "Alright!" then she opened the door, revealing herself.

Anna gasped, having her eyes wide at her sister. "Woah…"

"Anna, it's not ladylike to have your mouth open." Elsa smirked.

"Elsa…you look…stunning! Absolutely gorgeous! Now that's the dress that was made for you! Not that drippy dull dress."

Elsa rolled her eyes again but this time it was at how she described her dress.

"I'm paying for it!"

"Fine. I'll pay for lunch."

/*/*/*/*/*/

"…and it looked like it was about to explode!" Anna laughed.

Elsa, too, gave a small laugh. That scene was pretty funny. As they were entering their castle, Anna was about to speak though she stopped when she saw the guards running back and forth.

"Hey, what's happening?" Anna asked, curiously.

One of the guards stopped in front of her and answered.

"Something happened in the town while you and your sister were out, my lady." he spoke though his voice held uneasiness. "That's not all." he then shuffled his hands around before he pulled out a white paper that was the size of an envelope.

"A citizen was targeted and had gotten this letter. It's the thief. He's going to strike. At midnight."

A/N: Dun dun dun DUNNNN! What'll happen next? Just who is this mysterious thief everyone has been talking about? Find out in the next chapter! BTW, Clara is an old friend to Anna. Anna met her while Elsa was in her isolation mode.


	2. The Thief at Night

A/N: Wow can't believe that I already got favored and followed and reviews…thanks! Um, I meant to post this four days ago but I got distracted by watching Christmas movies with my mom ^^ oh! BTW, I also take constructive criticism as well so you if see anything you don't like etc feel free to let me know! Let's make some dedications, shall we?

_**Dedications: **_Thanks to Elementrexx X for favoring, following and reviewed the story. Thanks to irdohr for following and reviewing the story. Thanks to WaterAndEarthGirl for favoring the story. Thanks to Sam for reviewing and the story and last but not leaste, thanks to JW for reviewing.

Oh and one more thing…you guys were supposed to keep the answer a secret XD even though it was obvious… but yeah XD

Chapter 2: The Thief at Night

The sounds of running footsteps echoed throughout the nightsky . It then took a high leap into the air till it landed on a ledge of a path before it continued to run. It then resumed running down the path until a spotlight flashed on it, making it to halt.

"Stop!" a voice shouted.

The person shielded its eyes from the bright light by using its arms but while the guard was running towards it, the figure began to run once again.

"Hey! I said stop!" he shouted.

As the guard continued to chase the mysterious figure, he secretly motioned a signal out in the air as he though he was expecting someone to catch it. Meanwhile, the running figure that was ahead of the guard gave out a sudden gasp since something unexpectedly had started to launch at it. With the right timing, the figure took a giant leap into the air and created a somersault in order to avoid the oncoming attack which were two large nets.

The nets lazily flopped against each other, falling to the floor as the person landed in front of them.

"Thief! I said STOP!"

The Thief just ignored the guards and continued to run until it reached the second trap which was full of guards; all of them were surroudning the spot so that the Thief can't go anywhere.

"You're surrounded! You can't escape!" one of the guards said.

The white-cloaked thief smirked. It took a few steps back and at the right time, it leaped into the air as it avoided all of the guards's attacks. Sometimes, the Thief would often place its foot on one of the guards's back so that it can have a liftoff.

After it was successfully done, the thief continued to run straight until it had reached its destination. It was a house that belonged to the targeted citizen.

_Got it! _the Thief thought.

All of a sudden, it gave out a gasp so it quickly ducked down to avoid an attack.

"Why do you have to be so difficult!?" a person shouted in frustation.

The thief looked up but the minute it did, it widened its eyes in shock but the person tried not to show it.

"Who are you really? Why do you target innocent people?" the person asked.

The thief didn't say anything other than it gave a look. The person narrowed its eyes when she realized that the questions wouldn't be answer.

"Fine. Then we would have to do this the hard way." Anna replied, getting ready in a fighting stance.

It was then that the bandit narrowed its eyes. Anna let out a charge yell, running towards the cloaked person. However, the figure swiftly moved to the side, dodging the attack.

"Stand still, will you?"

Anna continued to throw multiple fists punch at the person, making it to walk backwards as it dodged. Because the bandit was so focused on the punches, it tripped from a rock and fell to the ground.

Anna smirked at the fallen figure. Perfect. Now all she has to do-

Without a warning, the bandit did a backward somersault and leaped backwards as though it had sensed that an attack had came.

"What?! No!" Anna exclaimed, eyes wide.

She watched the cloaked character running towards the building. In a blink of an eye, it vanished.

"Where's the thief?" a guard asked, running towards the princess.

"She's in the building."

/*/*/*/*/*/

The thief sighed, leaning against a wall as it closed its eyes.

That was too close. She hoped that she wouldn't have to fight Anna in the future but unfortunately, she realized that she will.

The thief then opened its eyes and stared at the dark room. Now all it has to collect the item she was told to retrieve.

Having that in mind, the bandit made one of her hands to glow, an icy blue color and a sharp looking blade that looked like it was made out of ice appeared. She tucked it in her sleeve and resumed walking down the room.

Without a warning, the bandit gave a sudden gasp as _zing _sound appeared and then, something lifted her off the ground trapping her in it. The closed door had now flung open, revealing five guards and Anna who looked upbeat.

"Ha! Got you now!" she cheered.

_That's what you think, _the thief thought while she scanned the place so she can quickly find the target object and get out of here.

She then realized that theg guards were circling around her; three in front and two at the back. After scanning through the dark, her eyes flashed in realization as she had finally found the object.

To a normal eye, it couldn't be seen. The object was a medium sized treasure chest with intricate patterns. Since the bandit had created the small ice dagger, it would throw it at the chest. When thrown, the chest would freeze before it would turn into a small ice statuette.

And because the dagger was sharp, the thief quickly cut the net with it and before she could fall to the ground, she threw her sharp dagger at the item. The dagger struck the chest, freezing it and then it was turned into a small statuette.

Before the guards could even have the chance to strike, she quickly leaped into the air, jumping over the guards and swiftly collected the statuette. With that in hand, the thief ran to the side before it jumped yet again then it smashed through the window's glass and out of sight.

"Darn it! I thought I had her!" Anna exclaimed in frustation as she stared at the broken window.

/*/*/*/*/*/

A sound of the door opening echoed throughout the silent dark hall. When the door was opened, it revealed a figure that was covered in shadows.

The figure let out a reliefed sigh, walking straight ahead.

"That was too close." the figure muttered as she threw away a piece of a cloak that was covering her mouth.

"But did you get it…?" a staticy voice replied.

The girl smirked, placing the ice statuette on the desk. "Obviously."

The mysterious figure chuckled. "Someone's being cocky."

Rolling her eyes, the girl took the small object in her hand and hopped on the desk. "So…"

"So…" it began as well.

"When would I get to meet you?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

She felt the figure smirked. "Soon. Not now."

"That's what you said before," she muttered, placing the object back on the desk.

"And this time, I mean it." it paused. "Now…you might want to get back. Your sister would be worried."

"I think she would still be too worried that she didn't caught the thief." she sighed. "But you're the boss."

Hopping off the desk, the girl continued to walk towards the door. When she reached it, she stopped.

"And by the way…don't send any more notices without my approval!" she snapped before she exited out of the dark room.

/*/*/*/*/*/

Anna moaned, plopping herself on an empty couch as she dramatically placed an arm over her face.

"What's the matter?" Elsa asked, reading a book.

"It's that damn thief! I thought I had her but then she got away…_twice_!"

"Hmm…she must be sneaky." Elsa replied, hiding her small smile behind the book.

"But no matter!" Anna replied, pushing herself up. "I still have many more chances to catch that thief! My traps just have to be more…difficult, I suppose."

"And what kind of traps would you be setting up?"

Anna got off the couch and waltzed towards the door. She let her hand touched the ledge and turned her head to the side.

"It's a secret." she replied, winking till she vanished out of a sight.

Elsa sighed. Things are going to get a lot more complicated in the future…

A/N: …oh my Frozen! I thought I would never get this done! Who knew this would be difficult to right?! Augh! But I'm happy it's done. ^^ peace!


End file.
